


Valentin's Day II

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [26]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Wade tiene una boca muy sucia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enamorarse de un profesor es algo típico de la adolescencia… querer afeitarle la cabeza también…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentin's Day II

El tic tac del reloj arrullaba a la mayoría de los alumnos en la clase de historia. Y la voz tan monótona del profesor solo incentivaba a los jóvenes a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Sentado hasta el pupitre del fondo, un rubio hiperactivo ponía cara de circunstancias, esperando que se terminara la clase de una maldita vez para largarse de ese infierno que era la escuela.

-… Y así fue como la guerra ruso-bizantina llegó a su fin en el año de…- el sonido de la campana interrumpió las palabras del maestro, quien con un gesto de indiferencia empezó a borrar el pizarrón-  nos vemos el próximo jueves no olviden estudiar el capítulo 3 de su libro.

Wade apenas alcanzó a escuchar al anciano mientras salía a toda velocidad por la puerta del salón. Al parecer no era el único que tenía apuro por marcharse, pues una enorme ola de adolescentes llenó los pasillos en un instante. Con toda la educación que tenía (osea ninguna) se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y se encaminó al laboratorio de química, donde estaba seguro encontraría a su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar vio como un chico de cabello castaño salía del aula y se despedía con una sonrisa de un hombre pelinegro entrado en los cuarenta, de rostro tranquilo y ojos cansados.

-Hasta la semana que viene profesor Banner

-Hasta luego Peter, cuídate mucho- miró hacia donde se dirigía su alumno y no pudo reprimir un gesto de preocupación al ver quién lo estaba esperando

El rubio observó el rostro del maestro y solo rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todo mundo temía por la seguridad del chico cuando lo veían con él? Era cierto que su principal misión en la escuela era meterse en problemas (y de los grandes) pero jamás se atrevería a dañar a su mejor amigo (su único amigo).

-Vamos Peter, quiero ir a esa nueva pastelería que abrieron en el centro- rodeó con un brazo los hombros del más bajito dándole la espalda al preocupado adulto

-Me sorprende que sigas vivo con la cantidad de azúcar y grasa que comes Wade

-Tengo un metabolismo muy rápido Petey boy~

Ambos comenzaron a reír al tiempo que salían de la escuela y hacían su camino a la parada del autobús.

______________________

El centro estaba lleno, como era de esperarse en fin de semana, y les costó algo de trabajo llegar a la bendita pastelería. Una vez que entraron, el aroma a leche, canela y miel llenó sus pulmones y les hizo sentir un hormigueo en sus estómagos. Los panes, galletas y pasteles que descansaban en pequeñas mesas decoradas con sencillos manteles les hacían agua la boca y los invitaban a hincarles el diente.

-¡¡Quiero ese rol de canela Petey!! ¡¡Y una rebanada de ese pastel!!- el rubio saltaba en su lugar mientras apuntaba con el dedo todo lo que se le antojaba- ¡¡Y una botella enorme de leche!!

-De inmediato su excelencia- contestó con sarcasmo el otro- ¡oh, pero espera! Todavía no me pagan, así que conformate con el rol.

-¡¡No te preocupes Pete pay!! conseguiré un empleo mejor que el tuyo y te compraré toda la maldita pastelería…

-Te compraras…- le revolvió el cabello con ambas manos- … tu eres al que le encantan las cosas dulces…

-¡¡No hagas eso Petey!! ¡Arruinaras mi perfecto peinado!

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír mientras las pocas personas a su alrededor los observaban con curiosidad. Cuando dejaron de reír, el castaño tomó una pequeña bandeja y con una pinza colocó en ella un delicioso rol de canela y una enorme galleta de chocolate, a su lado, el rubio empezaba a enlistar todas las cualidades de una dieta basada en azucar y grasa. Cuando llegaron a la caja y Peter pagó los postres con sus últimos 5 dolares de la semana, sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa.

-Petey, te prometo que en cuanto mi viejo me dé dinero, te compensaré

-No te preocupes por eso Wade- el otro le dedicó una mirada comprensiva- de los dos, soy el único que tiene trabajo, así que es justo que yo pague.

“¡¡¡Pero no siempre!!!”-pensó enojado.

-De igual forma, veré la manera de compensarte

Se sentaron en una banca afuera de la pastelería. El castaño empezó a comer de su galleta mientras el más alto lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Su mejor amigo tenía que trabajar seis días a la semana en la horrible oficina de J.J. Jameson, desde las tres de la tarde hasta cerca de las once de la noche; solo para llegar a casa, hacer las toneladas de tarea que usualmente les asignaban los profesores y mantener sus calificaciones como las más altas de la escuela.

El rubio tomó entre sus manos el esponjoso rol y le dio una mordida, sin dejar de observar al menor. Sabía que Peter solo dormía cerca de tres horas, cuatro cuando tenía suerte, y le sorprendía que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa en el rostro, que cada mañana al encontrarlo en los pasillos de la escuela, luciera fresco como una lechuga. Y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Wade?

-¿Eh? N-nada…

-Dudo mucho que sea nada, menos cuando pude robarte medio pan sin que te quejes

-¡¿Cómo?!- miró a sus manos y, efectivamente, la mitad de su rol había desaparecido- ¡¡Tu mal amigo!!

-Jajajajajajaja, para que te distraes

-Eso es un golpe por la espalda… después de esto no podremos seguir con esta relación- hizo una mueca de falso disgusto y se giró en la banca, dándole la espalda al otro chico- es… es inconcebible…

-No me arrepiento de nada… aunque es una pena~… quería que me acompañaras a escoger un regalo de San Valentín.

Todo el cuerpo de Wade se tensó ante las últimas palabras. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado que en menos de una semana sería 14 de febrero, ¿cómo era posible? Se metió lo que quedaba de su pan en la boca y empezó a masticarlo frenéticamente, mientras planeaba cómo obtener el dinero suficiente para regalarle algo al castaño.

-¡Tranquilo Wade! ¡Vas a ahogarte!- al ver que el otro solo negaba rápidamente y seguía masticando como si no hubiera mañana, soltó con un suspiro cansado- después no me digas que te duele el estomago… Bueno, ¿vas a acompañarme o no?

-¿Quieres que vayamos ahorita?-preguntó con la boca llena

-¡Gyuh! Obvio, no tengo tiempo en la semana- desvió un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- y Steve merece un buen presente, no algo de último minuto.

-Claramente- el tono mordaz de su voz pasó desapercibido para el ojiavellana

Steve Rogers, el apuesto profesor de arte, el más joven de toda la plantilla docente,y secretamente, el objeto de deseo de Peter Parker, alumno estrella de toda la maldita preparatoria. No que el rubio (¡rubio! ¡Él también lo era! ¿Por qué Petey no se fijaba mejor en él?) no le cayera bien, al contrario, de todos los maestros era el más amable y respetuoso; pero tenía un enorme defecto que opacaba todas sus virtudes: había flechado a su querido Petey boy desde el primer instante en que se vieron.

-Andando, iremos primero a esa tienda de arte de la que te hable ayer- lo jaló del brazo y echó a andar- si nos apuramos, podremos conseguirle algo a esa chica que te gusta… Syrin…

-Que felicidad… - el mayor dijo con toda la mala leche que tenía y rodó los ojos ante el solo nombre- … no te preocupes por eso Pete, yo vendré entre semana a conseguir mi regalo…

-Apuesto que un enorme ramo de flores la haría feliz- dijo alegremente mientras entraban a la dichosa tienda.

-A mi me haría feliz que se ahogara con un chocolate…- susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

_________________________

Lo primero con lo que se encontró al entrar a la escuela, fueron miles de adornos de San Valentín, en los colores más chillones posibles, colgando de cada maldita pared. Rodó los ojos y se encaminó al casillero de su mejor amigo; deseando que por una vez no hubiera llegado temprano, y así tener la oportunidad de dejarle su regalo. Cuando estaba a unos metros, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron, pues el castaño estaba cerrando en ese momento su locker.

-¡Yo, Petey! ¿Por qué siempre madrugas?

-¡Hola Wade! ¿Será porque soy un estudiante responsable?- levantó una ceja al percatarse de algo- la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué llegaste TÚ tan temprano?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Me ofendes Petey pay de manzana- se llevó las manos al pecho en un gesto de perplejidad exagerada- tu no eres el único estudiante responsable de esta escuela.

-Mmmm-  el menor ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, pensando. De repente una juguetona sonrisa apareció en su rostro- creo saber cual es tu plan Wilson…

-¿D-de que hablas?- el rubio sintió los nervios a flor de piel… ¿sería posible que su amigo…?

-Quieres dejarle su regalo a Syrin antes de que llegue todo mundo ¿eh?- puso una mano sobre su mentón y asintió un par de veces- lo del admirador secreto es una buena idea.

Wade solo rodó los ojos (últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia) y dejó escapar un gruñido (si, un gruñido… algunas de los tics de su padre se le estaban pegando) ante la mención de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué Peter insistía en que le gustaba esa tipa? ¿De dónde diablos había sacado eso? Sí, la chica era muy bonita, pero su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear; además, solo tenía ojos para él.

-De acuerdo Casanova… ¿trajiste el regalo?’- preguntó más para cambiar de tema que por verdadero interés

-Sipo… se lo entregaré después de clases- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y desvió la mirada- ¿crees que le guste?

-Por supuesto- respondió con una falsa alegría mientras pensaba “Yo estaría en la séptima nube si me dieras algo así”- y si no le gusta, haré que le guste~

-Cállate tonto- le dio un empujón y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con varios alumnos llenando el pasillo- te veo en el receso…

-¡Pero no llegues tarde! No quiero perder mi lugar por culpa de los tortolos melosos

Ambos se encaminaron a su respectivo salones, esperando que el día no fuese tan largo.

_____________________

La campana de salida hacía mucho que había sonado y el corredor principal del enorme edificio parecía desierto, de no ser por un joven alto, robusto y de cabello dorado que se paseaba de un lado a otro afuera del salón de arte. Miró su reloj y soltó un suspiro cansado, su mejor amigo ya llevaba metido ahí más de 20 minutos y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto; si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

-Y con lo perro que puede llegar a ser Jameson, de seguro lo obliga a quedarse horas extras- estaba por recargarse en la pared de enfrente cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

Peter salió con la cabeza gacha y apretando entre sus manos una caja envuelta en papel azul, con pequeñas estrellas en el. A su espalda, el rubio profesor lo miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento, parecía como si quisiera consolar al menor y eso solo provocó que una alarma se encendiera en la cabeza de Wade.

-Realmente lo siento- no había dado ni un paso cuando el más grande habló- por favor… olvidalo Peter…

El castaño solo asintió levemente, y antes que cualquiera de los otros dos pudiera agregar algo más, se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida. Por un momento, ambos rubios miraron por donde se había marchado el más joven sin mover un solo músculo. De repente, el amigo del castaño miró con intensidad al mayor, quien esquivó su mirada, negó un par de veces y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Maldición!- sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado tras el chico.

______________________

-¡¡Petey espera!!- gritó por milésima vez mientras esquivaba a un niño en bicicleta- ¡rayos, chico, mira por donde vas! ¡Petey!

El otro solo seguía corriendo, sin fijarse realmente a dónde se dirigía; cruzando las calles sin detenerse, solo pensando en escapar de la escuela, de Steve, de Wade, de todo el maldito mundo. Un auto pasó a toda velocidad al lado del rubio y sin disminuir la velocidad dio vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, justo cuando el castaño bajaba de la acera.

Wade sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies cuando escuchó el frenón del carro y el ruido de cristal rompiéndose contra el pavimento. Se detuvo en seco, temblando de pies a cabeza a pesar de que todo en él le gritaba que siguiera corriendo; no fue hasta que escuchó un quedo gemido, que sus piernas respondieron y se acercó rápidamente al castaño.

-¡¡¡Fíjate por dónde caminas maldito crío!!!- vociferó el conductor del auto, reanudando la marcha.

-¡¡P-Petey!!- se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, quien, sentado sobre la banqueta contemplaba en silencio las gafas que yacían a un par de metros de él- ¿E-estas bien? ¿Petey?

-Mis lentes se quebraron- fue lo único que dijo antes que gruesas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Oh Pete… no te preocupes… te conseguiremos otros lentes… más geniales…- lo abrazó con fuerza sin importarle que sus palabras fueran cortadas por pequeños sollozos- … no vuelvas a hacer… eso por favor… por favor Peter…

-Lo siento Wade… lo siento…- apretó la caja que aún permanecía en sus manos y empezó a llorar más fuerte-… yo solo… solo…

-Shh, está bien Petey… todo está bien…- sintió como el otro negaba repetidamente entre sus brazos- ¿por qué no?

-S-steve… dijo que… no podía aceptar mi regalo…- intentó separarse del mayor sin éxito-… que no quería meterme en problemas… con los otros chicos…

-¿Quieres que le afeite la cabeza?- a pesar de su tono más tranquilo, sentía la rabia hervir dentro de él (¿cómo que ese intento de maestro había rechazado a su Petey boy?)

-N-no… fue mi culpa… debí… debí saberlo…

-¡Claro que no! ¡No fue tu culpa!- levantó el rostro de su mejor amigo y limpió un par de lágrimas con su pulgar- que él sea un pendejo y no haya apreciado tu gesto no es tu culpa… ¿oíste? No. Es. Tu. Culpa

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- suspiró largamente y escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del chico susurró quedamente-… tu eres genial Pete… yo… siempre he pensado que eres maravilloso… yo…-(¡era ahora o nunca! ¡ánimo!)- Peter… se que no es el mejor momento pero…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire-megustas¿quieressermivalentin?entiendosidicesquenoperorealmentedesearíaquefueraunsí

-… Wade… yo… no creo…

-… Ok, no te preocupes Petey…- soltó al castaño y se levantó pesadamente, tratando de sonreír a pesar del rechazo-… ¿no te lástimaste verdad?

-…no, Wade… no entiendes- se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio- … no creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso.

El mayor miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de varios transeúntes e incluso de varios automovilistas que habían disminuido la velocidad para mirarlos (Si que había gente chismosa… ¿eso era una cámara?). Sus mejillas se tornaron de un gracioso rosa y sin saber cómo, tomó la gafas del suelo, la mano de Peter y pateó la caja que había quedado olvidada en la acera ; dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Realmente aprecio que me arrastres por las calles como muñeca de trapo, querido Wade, pero debo ir a trabajar

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Pete!- soltó su mano, dándose cuenta que se habían alejado bastantes cuadras de los mirones

-Tranquilo… si Jameson me regaña solo me llevaré tu Xbox una semana- se encogió de hombros y le hizo la parada a un autobús que se acercaba por la calle

-¡¡¡Una semana!!! Eso es mucho Petey pay… ¡mejor te doy el dinero de mi almuerzo!

-Velo como un servicio comunitario- se rió ante la cara de indignación de su amigo-… y Wade

-¿Sí?- vio al camión detenerse y abrir la puerta, mientras el menor metía una mano en el bolsillo

-Steve no es un pendejo… es la persona de mis sueños- subió el primer escalón, ajeno a la mirada destrozada del rubio-… pero definitivamente quiero ser tu valentín…- antes de que la puerta se cerrara, giró el rostro y con una sonrisa apenada agregó- … porque tu también me gustas Wade…

Y con eso, el autobús arrancó; dejando a un muy estupefacto ojiazul, quien miraba con ojos muy abiertos el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su amigo. Quince minutos pasaron antes de que un mensaje llegara a su celular y él lo leyera con manos temblorosas y una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara.

“…..Te quedaste con mis lentes ñ_ñ#….

Espero no haberte quemado las pocas neuronas que tenías ¬¬U

Pero es verdad lo que dije… me… me gustas mucho -///- (sí, más que Steve)

solo que no creí que yo te gustaría… supongo que tía May tiene razón,

soy un despistado… por qué te estoy contando esto?

>///< como sea… te llamó en la noche… cuidate

pd: no quiero mensajes obscenos mientras estoy trabajando!!!

.

.

.

pd2: lo del xbox es en serio Q(n_n)”

Soltó una carcajada y se encaminó a su casa, tenía mucho que planear y una consola que esconder…

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no salió como planeaba xD


End file.
